officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4.5 (Bubby: Reboot)
Episode 4.5 is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Bubby: Reboot, and the 44th episode overall. Plot 12 February 1940 CE: In the past Mythology Dimension, Lafonda is still under the control of the tyrannical King Ziggy and performs many evil and sinful acts. While preparing to go to sleep in King Ziggy’s castle, Kraaneia suddenly pays a visit to Lafonda, in the form of a ragged old man. He teleports them back to the Animal Dimension in Lafonda’s present. 12 February 2028 CE: Kraaneia and Lafonda appear in her lair, where the former shapeshifts into a cat like her. He explains that he heard of her great power and needs some help; his friend, ‘The Second Master’, was helping him with plans to merge their multiverse into one and achieve great power. However, The Second Master’s memory has been wiped and Lafonda can help them achieve all their goals. If she refuses, Kraaneia will send her back to King Ziggy. Lafonda agrees. 10 July 2045 CE: Lafonda explains to her friends that she once helped Kraaneia, who must’ve been the young and attractive leader in the Inferno Dimension. Downstairs, Chance, Coco, Tammy, and Bianca listen to the conversation above. Chance is curious and sees a similar objective between her and Kraaneia; fame and power, respectively. Unable to use her magic in the cell, Chance tells her friends of her plans to find and ally herself with Kraaneia. The dogs are not so sure... 12 March 2028 CE: A month after joining Kraaneia, Lafonda decides to adopt a child. She eventually chooses a baby boy who she names Tiger. 17 May 2028 CE: Lafonda hears the news that Kraaneia thinks he has located The Second Master. Lafonda joins Kraaneia as they track down The Second Master at his girlfriend’s house. They break in, and it is revealed that The Second Master is Jove Zeus; the father of Doccy and Chance (Lafonda is unaware of this). 11 July 2045 CE: Lafonda, being unable to recall his name yesterday, mentions that The Second Master was Jove Zeus. Doccy recognises the name of his father and is in complete disbelief. Lafonda states to a worrying Doccy that he is safe, as his father’s curse seems to have been broken without Doccy’s death. It soon becomes aware that if Bubby Kristy's Army want to stop Kraaneia and Jove, then they’ll need to learn more about them, especially in the present. Lafonda says that she is not a good option to go undercover, so Clyde and Joey suggest Chance. Despite not trusting Chance, the heroes ask her to go undercover for them in exchange for the freedom of her and the dogs. Chance agrees, however plans to betray them and side with Kraaneia. 17 May 2028 CE: Kraaneia and Lafonda use their combined magic to restore the memories of Jove. When he remembers, Jove kills the girlfriend he was with, and reassures Kraaneia that he’s still up for taking over the omniverse. Later, Lafonda reveals her child casually to her colleagues. Knowing that Lafonda will be less helpful having an infant, the two ditch her, and Lafonda, somewhat upset yet angry, leaves to raise Tiger. 12 July 2045 CE: Chance leaves for the Inferno Dimension to join Kraaneia. Upon arriving alone, she is confronted by Martha, who allows her to join on the condition that she help find Olivia. Chance agrees. Shortly after, Chance demands to meet Kraaneia. She tells him of Bubby Kristy’s Army and their intentions to save the omniverse. Kraaneia agrees to let Chance in. Jove Zeus then shows himself, and adds that Chance will help them locate and kill his son to destroy his curse once and for all. When Chance hears the name of Jove’s son, Doccy Zeus, she smiles at the thought of finally killing her foes. Characters Main * Bubby Kristy * Doccy Zeus * Clyde Zeus * JJ Zeus * Joey Hepta * Lafonda Eppah Supporting * Natasha Ashem * Bess Tom Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 4) episodes